


Trash

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Awkwardness, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A few weeks after the end of her ordeal with Towa Monaca, Komaru can’t help but think about what might have happened. Touko tries her best to help.[Prompt 12: “If you’re trash then I’ll be your trash can.”]





	Trash

Komaru sighs, legs crossed as she sits on the end of her bed in the hotel room she shares with Touko. She stares down at the grubby carpet, but her thoughts are elsewhere.

She keeps thinking about Monaca’s awful plan to turn her into the new Enoshima Junko by breaking her with despair, and how close she came to losing it completely. If it wasn’t for Touko, she could have caused all of the Monokuma kids to die and become some evil person who would fuck the world up even more than it already is. She’s a lot better now, but on days like today, all of that despair seems to come back to bite her, and Komaru just wants to cry.

“Komaru?”

She jumps and looks up to find Touko stood right in front of her, frowning.

“Oh, hey, Touko.”

“Are you okay?” Touko says, sitting down beside her.

Komaru blinks, trying to bring herself back to reality. “Um, yeah, I think so.”

“You think so? Komaru, if there is something wrong, you can tell me,” Touko says, and she awkwardly pats the back of Komaru’s hand. “We’re supposed to talk to each other.”

“I know that,” Komaru says, more than used to listening to Touko crying in bed at night. She sighs, a slow, shaky sigh. “I was just thinking about… how close I came to completely losing it.”

Touko studies her, frowning. “Komaru, we’ve been through this. Anyone would’ve broken down in that situation. But you’re okay now, right?”

“No, I… look, I nearly ruined everything. I… I’m trash, Touko.”

“Well, if you’re trash then I’ll be your trash can,” Touko whispers.

Komaru looks up, and stares at her. She smiles at the slightly creepy attempt at cheering her up, and slumps against her girlfriend. “Thanks, Touko.”


End file.
